Beyond the Door
by Ladymage Samiko
Summary: Draco stumbles upon a scene that he /ought/ to wish he hadn't discovered. A chain of 100-word HG/LM/SS drabbles.
1. Beyond the Library Door

**Beyond the Library Door**  
_by Ladymage Samiko_

.

.

Draco slipped quietly into the house; he didn't need to startle Father awake.

Frowning, Draco noticed firelight flickering through the open library door—strange at this late hour. Cautiously, Draco slid inside—and gaped.

There, before the fireplace, lay Granger, clothed only in her superabundance of hair. Curled around her was Severus, head nestled on her shoulder. Sprawled alongside, outflung arm _her_ pillow, was… Father.

For long moments, Draco gazed with a wistful envy at how neatly the three fit together. Silently, he retreated—for his camera. Father would appreciate the photograph.

And blackmail would pay for new silk robes.

.  
.

* * *

AN: I was reading some threesome fics one morning, which prompted this little drabble. It needed quite a bit of pruning (160 = 100 words), which chopped down Draco's reactions more than I would've liked.

There will be more drabbles in this universe. Most are already posted at The Petulant Poetess website.

Tokens dropped in the little review box below are always appreciated, for no coin of the realm is otherwise tendered.


	2. Beyond the Study Door

**Beyond the Study Door**  
_by Ladymage Samiko_

.

.

"He has _what_?"

Somehow, Lucius hadn't expected Hermione to have such a shrill, girlish scream. "A photograph. Of us. _All_ of us," he clarified. "From All Hallows, when my _dear_ little boy was supposed to be properly debauching himself in London." He glanced, slightly nervous, at Severus, who was characteristically silent.

"_All Hallows_," Hermione repeated, shoving her hair back. She blinked, and in quite a different voice, "That was quite a good night, wasn't it?"

"Quite," Lucius purred. "The scents of leather, parchment, and ink do _wonders_ for you two, apparently."

Only someone watching closely could have detected Severus's smile.

.  
.

* * *

AN: Tokens dropped in the little review box below are always appreciated, for no coin of the realm is otherwise tendered.


	3. Beyond the SecondBestGuestroom Door

**Beyond the Second-Best-Guestroom-with-Green-Silk-Wallpaper Door**  
_by Ladymage Samiko_

.

.

"Thoughtful child, having it framed," Severus commented drily.

"Quite." Lucius was equally dry— verbally, at least.

Hermione rolled over, plucking the photograph from Severus's hands. "It's actually rather lovely, though, isn't it?"

"Mmm," came the chorus of agreement as the two men bracketed her on either side.

"And his price for the negatives?"

"_Tsukinowa_ silk robes," Lucius grumbled. "Rather minimal, actually. I imagine it's just for form's sake, really."

"So tell him to publish and be damned," Snape shrugged.

"Let's just pay him." They gave Hermione matching incredulous looks. "I want my own copy," she insisted, adding, "But do make him sweat a little, first."

.

.

.

* * *

AN: _Tsukinowa_ silk is my own invention for a ve~ery old fanfic. It is made from the cocoons of Japanese _youkai_ (demon) moths and stays pristinely clean no matter what you do to it. ^_^  
As always, a token in the little box is much appreciated.


	4. Beyond the Burrow Door

**Beyond the Burrow Door  
**_A 'Beyond the Door' Extra Scene_  
_by Ladymage Samiko_

.

.

The party was meant to be small; how _those two_ had gotten in was beyond Ron's comprehension.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Open mine first!" Ron urged.

"Severus and I have both brought a small honorarium, Miss Granger," Lucius interjected smoothly, Weasley's antics inspiring a disdainful eyebrow.

"Why not?" Hermione grinned, adding flippantly, "I enjoy getting presents from strange men!" She neatly slid silver ribbon from Severus's box. With an amused expression at the contents, she set it aside and opened Lucius's.

"Well?" Ginny demanded. "Show!"

Dead silence followed as Hermione displayed the miniscule lace brassière from Severus and matching knickers from Lucius.

.

.

.

* * *

ANs: Written for the GS100 'movie' challenge, and inspired by the line from 'Clue': _"Why not? I enjoy getting presents from strange men."_ (After all, who could be stranger than _those two_? (^_^)) So, a little something to be tacked on to the 'Door' series.  
Hope you enjoyed and, as always, a little token in the review box is much appreciated.


End file.
